


I am a constant satellite (of your blazing sun)

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Prompt Fill, Sparring, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: A drabble prompt for 'apodyopis' + damerey.Essentially, Poe Dameron is a gigantic awkward dork (who probably has a lightsaber kink). But we all knew that, didn't we?





	

–

For a moment he thinks he’s dreaming again.

Shivers crawl down his spine and his skin tingles – but when he focuses on the feeling, it’s not cold dread that fills his chest.

The hum that reverberates inside his skull and makes the hair in the back of his neck stand on end is not like the angry roar of his nightmares, but instead something… familiar and awe-inspiring, and almost pleasurable.

*

He drops the gym bag on the floor and takes a few cautious steps towards the door.

Twilight floods the dusty training room and there, in the middle of the floor, lit by an eerie blue glow – she stands.

She’s holding the lightsaber in front of her face, eyes closed and breathing deep and steady. Her hair has fallen half loose and sweat glistens on her forehead, on her neck, on her well-muscled arms.

He forgets to breathe.

*  
  
_“[Are we not going to say hello?]”_

He gasps out a breath and flushes. BB-8 looks up at him, the very image of innocent curiosity, and he’s absolutely _positive_  it would be sniggering at him right now if it was part of its audio programming. He thanks the stars, however, that the little droid was discreet enough not to startle her out of her meditation.

Disturbing a Jedi mid-training feels almost sacrilegious –  _but so does ogling one like some kind of mannerless lout_ , he reminds himself with burning cheeks. So he takes a deep breath and steps out of the shadows.

“I hope we’re not interrupting,” he says, trying to sound friendly and casual. “I didn’t know anyone was here.”

Her lips curve into a smile and she deactivates the blade before opening her eyes.

“You’re not. I was actually hoping for a sparring partner – if you’re up for it.”

 _No,_ he thinks. _Not a dream._

_Oh boy._

–

**Author's Note:**

> Yes - my Poe is Force sensitive. And yes, Rey burns like a beacon to him. :)


End file.
